Snapes Medicine Mishap
by moon goddess2
Summary: its a Short One chapter Story about what happens when you don't read the directions on medicine carefully.


My short Snape Fanfic for the Accio Firebolt Snape appreciation thread. 

Snape dropped two St. Mungo's Hospital Headache Hangover Erasers tablets into his water. waited for them to dissolve and shot the drink down like so many of the drinks he had had the night before. let out a groan and rubbed his pounding head.

"oh, will the pounding ever stop!" he thought. the pounding continued and Snape looked at the bottle to see how long he had to wait before the Headache Hangover Erasers started working. "wait one to two hours for full affect, take with food" Snape put the bottle down and wished he had read that sooner, he could feel the beginnings of a upset stomach. This was going to be a long Monday.

As he stumbled toward the door to find food the pounding got worst. "oh I wish it would all just stop!" he yelled as he opened the door. He was startled to find a very nervous and pale Neville Longbottom, fist raised in mid knock.

"What do you want!" Snape snapped as he realized the pounding in his head had stopped, only to be replaced with a dull pain that spanned his entire head.

"you-you have a message s-sir," Neville squeaked, then added "and isn't it time for class?" Snape realized he was right as he looked around at the group of students surrounding the doorway and snatched the scroll from Neville's hand. "Five points from Gryfindor for being cheeky".

Snape turned and started to walk back towards his desk. he'd have to find food after class. the dull pain was replaced by a sharp consistent pain caused by the buzzing students filling the room. Snape collapsed into his chair with a loud sigh and tried to rubbed the for from his mind. then he remembered the scroll in his hand and unrolled it. Snape let out a groan when he recognized his mothers handwriting.

_To Severus,_

Thank you for you _short _visit this weekend. I'm sure its very hard for you to find time in your busy schedule to visit the woman who brought you into this world and raised you to be at least half way decent. I was disappointed to hear that your still working at Hogwarts, I thought by now you would've given up this childish fling and gone to work in the Ministry of Magic like I've always wished you would. but I understand that you are a grown man and are perfectly capable to make your own decisions, reguardless of what the woman who carried you for eight and a half months, and suffered through five hours of agonizing labor would want. Of course it was all worth it for my little Severus. Anything is worth it for the apple of my eye. well I must close this letter now and go back to my life of solitude. Its so hard for me living on my own what with no one to talk to-

Snape had read enough, he started to rip the letter up into tiny little pieces letting out a muffled scream of frustration. Snape heard a small cough and looked up from the massacred letter. He saw a classroom of bulging eyes and gaping mouths.

Snape cleared his throat sat upright and began smoothing his ropes. "um Professor?" he heard someone say, "are you all right?" Snape looked up to that it was Harry Potter who had asked the question. Snape stood up trying to look intimidating "Yes **_Potter_**," he hissed, "I'm fine," then to the rest of the class he challenged "don't I look fine?" Everyone squirmed in their seats, even the Slytherins. There was a few scattered 'yeses' but other then that the class was silent.

Snape smirked. "today class, we will be making the Arberum Current Potion for Professor Sprout. Now can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Only two people raised their hands, Miss Granger had her hand raised high in the air and Neville timidly had his hand barely above his desk. Snape sighed 'why is it always Miss Granger' he thought.

"Miss Granger-" Snape called when his stomach gave a jump which made him stumble into Miss Grangers desk. Snape groaned as he flopped to the floor. Miss Granger jump up and offered her hand. "here Professor let me help you up" Snapes eyes started to focus again and he Struggled to his feet obviously rejecting Miss Grangers help. Miss Granger blushed and sat back down.

Snape continued to teach the class explaining that the potion they would be making today helps trees grow faster, which is why its call 'Tree Run' in Latin. he gave each class member their own ingredient to prepare. He made it obvious that Neville had the easiest part. He felt miserable and couldn't help projecting that onto his students.

Snape knew he shouldn't have drank so much. he had gone to visit his mother last weekend and between her belittling comments, patronizing remarks and pity parties he always ended up going to the bottle. He normally only visited during the summer, but her letters begging a visit were more frequent and harder to ignore.

Snape walked around the class room finding and pointing out the tinniest mistakes. "you call this diced Potter? Is that really as green as you could get that Patail?" Snape felt a little better. His headache was going away, but his stomach was getting worse, he was beginning to understand why the tablet bottle said take with food. and he was getting dizzy. he started to slur his words his head was fuzzy and his stomach felt like there was a storm in there. he kept thinking of what his mother said "Childish fling" he said unknowingly out loud "that's what my life is, nothing more then a **_fling_**" Snape looked around the room as it started to spin slowly. "Ok evvveybody, its time to mix the ingredients in the cauldron"

"But Professor, I'm not done with my ingredients" Draco Malfoy said not fully understanding the situation. "oh not done yet huh? well I think Nevilles done" he said as he quickly turned to a startled Neville who was still shredding up his four-leaf clovers. the room was spinning quicker and quicker. "See!" Snape all but yelled but a proud expression, "Nevilles got it right, everyone look at Neville's work, its prefect!"

Snape picked up Nevilles clovers and went around the room collecting everyone's work and flinging them in the cauldron. he stumbled a few time and had to prop himself up using whatever was closest, wither it was the cauldron, a desk, or Malfoys head in one instant.

The room was spinning faster and faster. Snapes Stomach was turning. everything was blurring. all he wanted to do was get to his desk. far away he could hear Miss Granger said "Professor I think you put the ingredients in wrong" but Snape didn't care he just wanted the class to be over. he was almost to his desk when his body gave a lunge and he toppled over the cauldron; face inches from the potion when his St. Mungo's Headache Hangover Erasers and the rest of his empty stomach joined the rest of the ingredients. he felt someone's hands pull him out and away from the cauldron. Right before he past out he heard screams and people saying "the cauldron is melting! get Madam Pomfree, Snape is sick!"

Moral of the story, don't visit your annoying mother, get a hangover and take St. Mungo Hangover Headache Erasers on a empty stomach.  



End file.
